Campus Frenzy
by fluffyxsushi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a friendly meeting at their college registration. To their surprise they are roommates! Will they do sexy stuff lol or just be regular roomies hanging out, or maybe both.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of these characters in this story. Someone else does, I forgot who, but it's not me. 

**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto have a friendly meeting at their college registration. To their surprise they are roommates! Will they do sexy stuff(lol) or just be regular roomies hanging out, or maybe both.

Yeah people this story is a yaoi….if you don't like that kind of stuff then just don't read this. This is my first time writing any kind of story, so just bare with me cause I am such an amateur. 

_It's my first day at Bunk Town University! I can't wait to see all the people, places, and things that will surround me for the next four years. _

_Well I guess I should go and register for classes now. _

(Sasuke enters the building)

_Man! There are so many lines I don't know which one to go to. Hey, there's a tall guy over with yellow hair. He looks cool. I think I'll go stand behind him. _

"**Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's yours?"**

"**Oh hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet cha!" **

They shook hands as they started talking to each other. When they touched each other's hands they immediately felt a spark between them. 

_Naruto thought as he shook Sasuke's hand, "This guy is mega hot, I wonder where he's staying."_

"**So, Naruto where is your dorm?"**

_Naruto: Wasn't I just about to ask him the same thing? Wow it's like he can read my mind!_

"**I'm on the sixth floor, in room 628. What about you?"**

"**Really! I'm in the same room!"**

_I can't believe we are roommates, I'm so excited, I want to give him a huge hug, but it would be to homo. But he's just to sexy! Here I go._

"**Well, I guess that makes us room, oof Sasuke, what are you doing?"**

Sasuke abruptly gave Naruto a big hug.

"**What do you think I'm doing, I'm giving you a hug because I am so happy"**

_Oh Shit I just did it didn't I. I'm such an idiot, now everyone is watching us. I should let him go now._

Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto.

XXXXXXXX In the Dorm XXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke: "Wow! We have everything. There's a refrigerator, a microwave, a coffee maker, two beds, two desks, and even our own bathrooms! I think I'm gonna **_**love **_**college."**

**Naruto: "I know, our dorm is amazing, but I need one more thing."**

There was a long eerie pause.

**S: "What's that?"**

**N: "It's you."**

**S: "What are you talking about? I am already your room mhmmm!"**

Naruto swept Sasuke's lips with a soft kiss while he was talking.

**N: "Shut up, I want us to be more than roommates. Why can't you understand" **

_Sasuke: I could feel his soft lips against mine, caressing every inch of my face. If felt so good. I couldn't help but kiss him back and enjoy the ride. _

_Naruto: I slowly felt Sasuke opening his mouth towards mine. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't rejecting me. I should seize this moment and stick my tongue inside of his mouth. Our tongues kept on playing with each other for a few more minutes until I could feel Sasuke unbuttoning my shirt. I couldn't believe it! He was rubbing my nipples causing them to be rock hard as he began to pinch my nipples and touching them even more vigorously, which made me moan in pure bliss. _

_S: Our lips soon parted, but I was still rubbing his chest. I could hear him making soft moans. Those moans! Those wonderful moans were a sign that I was doing it right. Yay Me! _

_N: I can't believe I'm moaning, but it just feels so pleasurable. Oh no! What is poking me? _Naruto looked down and saw the lengthy thing that was poking him. _Ha he's so hard right now. What! I am to. I should take advantage of another divine situation. _

_S: As I looked at him he was blushing more than usual, I couldn't tell why. I looked down and saw his hands moving slowly towards ny pants. Yes. I will finally get a BJ!!_

_N: I unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. I began to give him soft strokes on his erected member. I began to pump it more and more when I heard Sasuke cry out, "Ahh, yes Naruto! Harder…faster!" That made me so happy I began to pump it more forcefully. He was almost at his climax. So I began to bend down , and open my mouth. But at that same moment we heard a knock at the door!_

**Naruto exclaimed quietly, "Shit! Who the hell is at the door?!" **

**Sasuke whined in a cute voice, "Danmm itttt, I really wanted a BJ! Fuckkkk."**

Naruto looked at his partner with a shocked expression and gave him a sly smile and whispered in his ear, "You perverted little boy. I'll give you one tonight."

Sasuke and Naruto quickly put their clothes back on and they went to answer the door and welcome the unwelcome guest. 

**Chapter 1 is OVER**

How was it? It might not be that good for the first chapter and because it's my first time writing. If you're interested there will be more chapters in the future, so keep on reading. 

Please leave a review with any suggestions and nice comments. I can accept criticism but don't be to harsh. Just break it down to me slowly.

Bye…fluffyxsushi 3 


End file.
